This invention relates generally to the field of systems for protecting from fires and smoke. More specifically, this invention relates to a system for exhausting smoke and controlling fires within a static structure, e.g. a building.
There have been some suggestions in the prior art for providing systems for controlling smoke and/or fires and exhausting smoke and gases from buildings. A representative apparatus for controlling smoke and fire in buildings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,835 (Schaus). The device disclosed in that patent makes use of a smoke detector that is arranged to open a vent located within the residence upon detection of a predetermined concentration of smoke. The smoke detector also energizes an exhaust fan which draws smoke from the living spaces through the open vent and to the outside atmosphere.
An apparatus especially useful in combatting fires such as those in basements of stores is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,573 (Moore). The apparatus disclosed therein comprises a suction fan unit connectable to a foldable hood. The hood is placed over an opening in the sidewalk leading to the basement and creates an enclosed air passage between the fire and the suction fan. The fan draws smoke and gases out of the basement to be replaced with fresh air from other openings in the building which will facilitate the work of firemen. Although the apparatus may provide a means for exhausting smoke from a basement, it does not appear to do so in an automated manner. U.S. Pat. No. 863,059 (Elmer) and France Patent No. 2,510,643 (Worl) each disclose a vent for the escape of smoke combustion gases in burning buildings. These devices also do not appear to operate in an automated manner.
While the aforementioned patents seem suitable for their intended purposes, the above-mentioned drawbacks still appear to exist.